Dark Romano X Reader
by HaneyukiChan
Summary: Hetalia Romano X Reader story. Romano brings you to a beach house he knows you like, but things get out of control and emotions over power him.


You an Romano were sitting together one Saturaday

like you usually did, peering out at the southern

Italian sea.

You had always liked the nice breeze and the delicious food.

As for Romano, though he'd never admit it, liked being around

with you, he felt comfortable, although, sometimes you weren't

always so sure.

"S-so _-_..."

"Hmm?"

"I-I was thinking about s-showing you something besides

t-the sea... you know... other stuff.."

You turned to see Romano looking away at the groud, his cheeks an

ever so slight pink color.

"Sure~ whatever you'd like."

The nation let his mind wander a bit at the statement.

_A-Anything..._

Many times had his mind wandered to such thoughs about HIS

precious _.

Together. Alone. In bed.

His lightly pinked face went to a full blown red.

"Romano, are you ok?" you asked a bit puzzled.

He seemed to have gotten lost into some strange thought.

"I-I'm fine!" He said scowling a bit. "Let's go."

Quickly, the boy grabbed your hand and started to walk.

- 3 -

After a while of walking you finally had reached a large home.

It rested apon a hill, ever so perfectly over-looking the sea

Though it seemed a bit dusty and run down, you could tell right

away it was a perfect place for you.

After you had walked around in a small circle, turning your face

this way and that too see every inch of the house, you turned to

Romano, who was rubbing the back of is head in embarrass-

ment.

"D-do ya like it, _?"

"It's pretty!" You said, the large smile on your face apparent.

"Let's go inside."

And with that, Romano brought you to the boarded up door.

At the front of the door hung a large 'For Sale' sign

"You're sure this is okay?"

"Yeah. Of course!"

With that, Romano ripped off a few of the dusty boards and opened the door

for you.

"L-ladys first."

"Alrighty~"

Once you entered the house, you could see that some of the

windows weren't completly boarded up. Sunlight streamed in

cheerily and made the floating dust that had stirred up visable.

You sniffled a bit from the collective dust particles.

"Come on~ I really wanna show you something!"

Romano called out, a bit ahead of you.

You jogged over to him.

As he lead you deeper and deeper into the house,

it became darker and darker, and harder for you to see.

"R-Roma-"

"Shh! We're almost here."

-((WARNING~ Dark-ish Romano AHEAD))-

After a while of walking through dimed halls, you came apon

an almost pich black room in the middle of the house. Romano

led you inside.

"Wait here just a second _."

you listened as he walked away, and then heard the door close.

"R-ROMAN-"

You were cut off by a pair of soft warm lips, that held a slight taste of tomato.

A hand pressed you your jaw, forcing it open just a bit. it was opened just

enough room for you to feel the moisture of another persons tounge

in your mouth.

After a moment of complete silence, the forceful kiss ended.

"I-I-I d-don't understand."

"Silly _. I'm in love with you. And you will be mine." He said in

a rather dark and husky tone of voice.

"No-not like this!" You tried to protest a bit. You knew that this wasn't

right, but you couldn't help but admit you liked it.

You loved Romano, but it wasn't right for him to just claim you in

such a manner.

"I- won't allow this!"

"You know you want to though."

"I-I'm leaving." You told him, trying to sound defiant and strong.

Faster then light, Romano gripped both of your smaller wrists in one hand.

"Not if I can help it." A scary looking coing over his eyes.

With that, another bout of hasty kisses took place.

He was able to over power you and back you into a wall, where

you couldn't seem to control yourself.

You mewled out in pleasure as Romano pulled open your shirt

exposing a lacy bra.

You couldn't take it anymore. Once he let go of your wrists, you couldn't

help but help him in your act of sinful passion.

- ((I PROMISED it wouldn't be TOO saucy, so I think I'll cut it here))-

The sun had set, and the house was getting darker, when the Southern half of

Italy had awoken.

There you lay, next to him like a fragile porcelain doll.

_I can't belive myself... what have I done to my precious _?_

You awoke to the sounds of night, crickets chriping, an owl, and the sounds of the sea,

crashing onto the shore.

_Where am I?_

Quickly, you were fludded with images of you and him...

Moans escaping your lips, swelling... pain... love.

Romano was next to you, sitting up and looking at the room, now that his eyes

had adjusted to the darkness.

Little cherubs decorated the magnificent space and golden looking trim lined the

walls.

He had wanted to buy this place for you, but now he didn't know if you'd

even want to see him again.

"R-Roma..."

He turned quickly to face you.

"Oh, _-_..."

After a moment of quiet, he spoke again.

"I-I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me...

I couldn't stand not...

not knowing you were mine... that you could walk away and leave me in

a moment...-"

You cut him off before he could finish.

"I-it's okay...

I love you too..."

Slowly, you scooted over to him and wrapped your

naked form around him.

"It would never change."

- EXTENDED ENDING-

A few days later, Romano proposed and boughten you the house

of your dreams.

You accepted his proposal and forever would think of him when you

looked over at the vast sea.


End file.
